gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
.hack//ReCODE -The Guilty Dragon-
.hack//ReCODE -The Guilty Dragon-''' is a direct-sequel to the ''Versus -Integrity Code-'' and a reboot version of 'Guilty Dragon -The Sin Dragon and The Eight Curse-' from the smartphone version focusing on Sora Yuuki continuing in few months after '''VS The World Incident while Balder inviting Sora to join for The Biggest Quest of The World The Sin Dragon and Eight Curse while they happen to fight against Black PCs that could possibly to be one of member of MAMA. The third and final volume story of MAMA Saga which also ends of the second saga to the dothack third season Reboot. While it also considered as a Reboot version of the Guilty Dragon which was originally released on Smartphone back in 2012 and ends in 2016. It will be available on PlayStation 5, Xbox Series X, Switch, and PC, along with the release of Downloadable Content after the release. The spin-off story .hack//ReCODE -Thanatos Report-''' will focus on ''David Steinberg'' about his mission to exterminate the organization behind CC Corps Conspiracy, MAMA which that mission will be risking his life and change forever he will meet his end. '''Sypnosis A few months after the VS The World incident '''everything right now is under control and continue from CyberConnect Corporation with the beta online has been shut down, the '''Force Era '''has returned to play and receives numerous upgrades as part of its apology, including a brand-new biggest expansion challenges update is titled as '''The Sin Dragon and Eight Curse. Sora's classmate, Okano Tomohiko who using his PC as Balder, invite Sora Yuuki along with her friend to join parties for new biggest quest which was released a few hours ago, along with Masaru-Seven, Vein, and Nioh they download the expansion update and accepting the quest for The Sin Dragon and Eight Curse 'challenge, along the way they met a new friends and also a new enemies. Black Name PCs which had notorious power to create a dimension data anonymously and bring the error to the quest and the online game once more, Sora and her friend decide to investigate it. Meanwhile, a new generation of MAMA has made the action and bring back the glory for its organization that was destroyed by David and Ryuji. '''Changes from Guilty Dragon -The Sin Dragon and Eight Curse-' * '.hack//ReCODE -The Guilty Dragon- '''in the Japanese version is also titled as '.hack//ReCODE -The Sin Dragon and Eight Curse-'''. * As the original '''Guilty Dragon '''takes place in '''The World Armed Conflict '''in 2030, but in '''ReCODE -The Guilty Dragon- '''takes place still in '''The World FORCE ERA in 2026, and its biggest expansion update was known as The Sin Dragon and Eight Curse. * As the story will be rebooted version to the smartphone game which now been integrated into the ReCODE 'main title series, and so the story will be very different from the original smartphone version of '''Guilty Dragon -The Sin Dragon and Eight Curse-'. * Although the characters from Guilty Dragon will appear, however, their role will be different from what they supposed to do in the original game, but follow the story continuation from ''ReCODE -Beyond The World- and '''''Versus -Integrity Code-. * As Sora Yuuki's '''story continues, it will be more dynamic and newly fresh, while tackling the third and final chapter of '''MAMA Saga. * It is a completely new story and also reboots version to Guilty Dragon, it brings a new colorful journey of The World and Challenging Quest, while, the main story will continue to focus on their fight against the remnants of MAMA. * The Familiar area from Guilty Dragon and also brand-new areas will be added to the game, while also tackling a brand-new content which surpassing the story quality of ReCODE -Beyond the World-. * Its storyline will connect the story of ReCODE -Thanatos Report- '''and '''Bullet -The Next-. '''It is also lead-up to the next and final saga of the Third Season reboot titled '''The End of Twilight Saga. Characters Protagonist * Sora Yuuki/Kite (Sora) Main Characters * Okano Tomohiko/Balder * Ichitori Akashi/Vein * Kaho Hasabe/Masaru Seven * Sayumi Kiyotaka/Nioh * Tanaka Kakeru/Gondo * Neil Tybsson/LL * Tokura Chieko/Dasha * Nabiko Adventurer * Aaron * Kokore * Ririka * Shingo * Nanami * Vanilla * Wolf of the Wilderness * Collector Q * Tiger of Revenge Guild Order of Aster Tataricus/El Zion * Balansia * Thunder * Kyakuei Eight Reindeer Legion * Blitzen * Comet * Cupid * Dasher * Dancer * Donner * Prancer * Rudolf * Vixzen Precise Talented Metal/Silver Arms * Miyako * Ninety-Nine Poison Honey * Lito * Ayame * Ellin Glioma MAMA * Alabata * Nail * Dread * Lucina * Syndorian * Lyucis * Vanessa Character from .hack//ReCODE -Beyond the World-''' * Edward Brooks/Tsuki * Takefumi Yuuki/Take! * Kamachi Yuuka/K-Kei * Glade * SS * IYOTEN * Asta * Kamen * Lisa * Juuichi Kitagawa/Neil * Rise * Chimney * LL * Charles Alexander/Licht * Kuro Asahina * Soma Shigemura * Miyako Nozomi '''Other Character * Aura * Sakuya * Hermit * Tobias * Nishijima81 * Sol * Dr.Octa Asgrodia * Durga Firda Sharma * Aina Indou/AINA * Souchiiro Miki/Metronom * Wolf Gameplay The gameplay element will be improvised from .hack//ReCODE -Beyond the World-''' with a brand-new element gameplay mechanics, such as: '''The Eight Curse Power Abilities Dragon Crux Dungeon Crawling Follow/Observe Free-Running Movement Reaction Command Double Trigger Combat Style Trinity Rengeki Tactic AI Command Setting Dragon Vehicle Phantom Slayer Job Extension Benefit Data Transfer .hack//''ReCODE'' -Beyond The World-''' * Additional over 20 cutscenes, featuring numbered direct story connection with '''ReCODE -Beyond the World-. * Additional new report regarding the event of 2024 '''which has been documented in the video files. * Brand-new '''Daniel Huntsman Report Vol.1-5 '''which contains a piece of valuable information surround the story of MAMA Saga terminology, including the direct lead connection to the next saga. * Brand-new E-Mail from '''David Steinberg, Shiho Ninomiya, Tanaka Kakeru, Okano Tomohiko, Asami Aida, Ryuji Sogabe, '''and '''Urania. * Bonus Items and Equipment, such as: ** Health Drink 10x, Soul Drop 5x, Ressurection Drop 3x, Smoke Screen 2x, and Fairy Orb 2x. ** Dream Blade, Black Order Blade, and Blood Blade. ** Black Order Outfit, Steel Moon Outfit, Red Rider Outfit, Skylander Outfit, Canard Outfit, Royal Knight Outfit, and Shadow Line Outfit. * New Key Items "The Black Nausea" * Three new report video by David Steinberg. .hack//Versus -Integrity Code-''' * Additional over 15 cutscenes, featuring numbered direct story connection with '''Versus -Integrity Code-. * Additional new report regarding the event of VS The World incident 'which has been documented in the video files. * Brand-new '''Daniel Huntsman Report Vol.6-10 '''which contains a piece of valuable information surround the story of MAMA Saga terminology, including the direct lead connection to the next saga. * Bonus Items and Equipment, such as: ** Chrono Blade, Tactic Blade, Code 0001 Blade, and Gear Blade. ** MAMA Outfit, Blade Outfit, Quantum Outfit, Thanatos Report Outfit, and Versus Outfit. * Over 10 new parody cutscene of '.hack//Versus -Integrity Code-''' * Additional Side-Mission * Brand-new 4 secret cutscenes which teasing the direct connection to the .hack//Re: LINK and its new saga '''The End of the Twilight saga. Season Pass DLC DLC Story Expansion Update The New Super Dungeon "The Shinryu Lair". Costume DLC Legendary Equipment Package .hack//''ReCODE ''-The Guilty Dragon- ULTIMATE EDITION * Contents ** .hack//ReCODE -Guilty Dragon- (Base Game) ** .hack//ReCODE -Guilty Dragon- "Season Pass" (DLC update) * Ultimate Edition Bonus ** Premium Disc Set (3-Disc) *** Music CD "ReCODE II Original Soundtrack + Insert Theme Song CD"' *** Audio Drama ".hack//''ReCODE'' 'The Reiko's Report'" *** Anime OAD ".hack//''ReCODE 'After Thanatos Report".' ** '''Premium Booklet' *** .hack//''ReCODE ''-Beyond The World- ULTIMANIA ARCHIVE BOOK **** Character information, Character Data, design proposal, weapon design, and color variation. **** World view setting, Terminology, and Illustration. **** 100 Glossary and Story views interview **** Interview with Staff and''' VAs of ''ReCODE ''-Guilty Dragon-.' **** Message Letter from Team Staff, including '''Hiroshi Matsuyama, Kikuya Megane, Kazunari Ito, and previous team staff who producing .hack//RIVES anime series. ** Art Bonus *** Poster Key Visual of ''.hack//ReCODE -Guilty Dragon-'' *** Sora, Okano, Tanaka and their PC Kite key illustration card. Sequel '.hack//Re-Encryptor '''is the direct continuation of the '.hack//ReCODE -The Guilty Dragon-''' which is a first volume story of '''The End of the Twilight Saga. '''It will be serialization manga which covers a new story of Sora Yuuki along with his friend and with Aura who desire to learn a meaning about Humans, Players, and the meaning of her existence, which fills her plot hole from first to second volume story.Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:.hack Category:PlayStation 5 Games Category:Xbox Series X Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Steam Games